


How Geoff's Penthouse Stopped Being His and Became Theirs

by imagentmichigan



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagentmichigan/pseuds/imagentmichigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Geoff lost control of his penthouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Geoff's Penthouse Stopped Being His and Became Theirs

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by anarchetypal check out their tumblr it's A+++

Geoff's not exactly sure when it all happened exactly, but suddenly his penthouse apartment's been overrun by six assholes who think the place is theirs too now. 

He knows it started out with Gavin, but to be fair Gavin was already there a lot anyways, having been pretty much adopted by Geoff. He just didn't remember when Gavin started coming over even if he wasn't invited. He thinks it began when one morning, Geoff woke up to a fresh pot of coffee and Gavin having tea in his kitchen. When questioned as to what the fuck he was doing there, Gavin just shrugged and gave a simple answer: "My kettle's broken, so I thought I'd just use the one here. I made you coffee at least!" Geoff just brushed it off at that point, already pretty used to Gavin being there anyway. 

What he wasn't used to was everything that followed after that. 

He remembers coming home one evening to find Jack in his living room, wearing pajamas and blaring music from his TV on the Xbox. All Geoff could do was stare as she turned around and made eye contact, furiously rapping the chorus to a Nicki Minaj song. When the song ended, Geoff let out a groan, grabbing a beer from the case he had just brought home. "What the fuck!?" Was all he could manage to get out before gulping down some of the beer. 

Instead of answering all of the questions he knew she knew he was asking with that, she just shrugged. "When you're going hard you can't just quit." She replied, smirking as she shut off the TV, stretching. "Alright, you've kept me busy all week and I damn well deserve a bath and your bath is the only bath I wanna be in, so if you need to use the bathroom, do it now. I have a date with warm water a jacuzzi jet streams." All Geoff could do was grab the case of beer and retreat to his room, wondering what his life had become. 

Of course it didn't stop there, because one morning he woke up to see Michael and Lindsay sitting in his living room, coffee cups sitting on coasters on the coffee table as they played through a game of Castle Crashers. Lindsay looked up to see Geoff's mouth opening and closing in surprise, smiling wide. "There's coffee in the kitchen if you wanna grab a cup." She hummed, turning back to the game as Michael began yelling at her for stopping. 

Geoff just sighed deeply, heading to the kitchen as he wondered if maybe he just needed a new lock or something on his door. Though, even after they left it didn't stop there. Later that day, he's in the kitchen when Ryan bursts in, hissing at him to get out and go away. 

Of course, Geoff not wanting to be the body marking the end of Ryan's murder break, quickly collected a few things and left the apartment. It was late into the night when he returned, and when he reached the kitchen once more (expecting to find everything broken, even preparing to have remodelers on the line as soon as possible) he couldn't even think about how Ryan got into his penthouse because he had burst into laughter. 

In the middle of the room was a rather confused Ryan covered in flour from head to toe, and on every possible surface of the room was discarded baking utensils and baked goods. When Geoff finally calmed down and wiped the tears from his eyes, he found Ryan staring at him, a glare on his face. "S-so you're a stress baker, huh?" Geoff squeaked out, still catching his breath. "Ryan, Ryan! That's adorable!" Geoff cooed, smiling as Ryan stepped in close, looming over him. 

"Tell anyone and they'll never find the pieces that I'm gonna cut you into." Ryan murmured softly, and Geoff knew he was serious from the look on his face. However though, Geoff could only hold back more laughter as he nodded, and quickly left the room for Ryan. 

A week later though, when Geoff opened up the fridge he discovered a couple cases of Red Bull, but shrugged it off. The next few days it's been pretty quiet though, so when one morning he walks into the kitchen half-asleep and very hung over to have Jack sitting on the counter and Ryan hand him a cup of coffee, all he could do after letting out an automatic 'thanks' was to fucking lose it. 

"ALRIGHT, HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN HERE!?" He yelled as he set down his coffee, fuming. 

"Ray let us in." Jack piped up, sipping her own cup of coffee. 

"Sup." Ray calls out from the living room, next to Gavin as they played a game and how did he even miss them as he came in here!? 

"WELL HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE???" Geoff asked, completely confused at this point. 

Ray just shrugs as he turns to look through the little window between the kitchen and the living room. "I've been living here for like the past month. Shows how much you notice." Ray scoffed, and Geoff could only blink, barely noticing as Gavin let out a cry of frustration and handed over money to Ray. 

Geoff just sighed, taking a seat at the table. He didn't even pretend to care as Michael and Lindsay entered the room, grabbing a coffee and a Red Bull respectively. He put his head in his hands as he finally gave up, accepting that this was now his life. 

This was no longer his apartment, it was all of theirs now. All he had to do was accept it now.


End file.
